Beauty Of The Dark
by Meh Kiryuu
Summary: Caroline está sozinha em casa e ouve um barulho na porta da frente, um barulho que mudará sua vida.


**Nome: Beauty Of The Dark**

**Sinopse:** Caroline está sozinha em casa e ouve um barulho na porta da frente, um barulho que mudará sua vida.

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias<strong>: The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Concurso NFF II/2011, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado / Mentiras, Drama, Romance  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Sexo

**Terminada:** Sim

**Postada:**11/03/2011

**Capítulo Único**

Foi como se naquele momento tudo acabasse para mim. Olhei para o lado oposto da cama e o vi deitado ao meu lado. Ele dormia tão tranqüilo que me dava vontade de acordá-lo naquele instante e dizer o que estávamos fazendo era errado, mas nada adiantaria.

O que já tínhamos feito era errado e não teria volta.

Levantei da cama e percorri o corredor escuro até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira com intenção de encontrar algo que me faria esquecer do que tinha feito.

Lembro-me do começo dessa noite, quando você abriu a porta da frente e entrou sem permissão. Pude ver a sua beleza sobre a escuridão e essa é a graça da noite, o silêncio.

Percorremos o quarto escuro e fizemos amor sobre minha cama. Como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

Sabia que nesse momento em diante, mentiríamos para todos, para que ninguém soubesse do ocorrido. Embora seja tão difícil mentir, teríamos que partir para esse caminho. Guardar somente o sentimento que tínhamos para nós e isso ficaria intacto naquela escuridão.** Podemos enganar toda gente durante um certo tempo; podemos mesmo enganar algumas pessoas todo o tempo; mas não será possível enganar sempre toda a gente.**

Sentei no chão encostada à porta da geladeira, com a cabeça entre minhas pernas. Desatei a chorar. Eu o amava, embora não pudesse dizer isso a ele e nem a ninguém.

Ouvi passos na escada, sabia que era ele descendo. Levantei do chão e enxuguei as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? – perguntou ele, rindo.

- Vim pegar um copo d'água.

O silêncio novamente invadiu o ambiente. Encostei próxima a pia e segurei as lágrimas.

Ele correu ao meu encontro e não pude me soltar. O fato dele ser um vampiro muito mais velho que eu, conseqüentemente mais forte, não tive força para me soltar de seus braços. Seu cheiro entrou pelas minhas narinas e não me debati mais, acalmando-me lentamente, o cheiro dele fazia que todo mundo parasse. Deixei que mordesse o meu pescoço e beijasse os meus lábios.

Naquela noite eu me achava perfeita ao seu lado e ninguém poderia dizer ao contrário. Mas quando o sol entrasse pela janela aquela fantasia acabaria e nós voltaríamos à vida real.

Ele me levantou, fazendo que eu me sentasse na pia de granito as minhas costas. Segurei os seus ombros e disse:

- O que estamos fazendo é errado e você sabe disso!

Imediatamente Stefan se afastou e esperou um momento para encostar a cabeça em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Teremos que esconder essa noite de todos aqueles que nós conhecem.

- Não será fácil – sussurrou o vampiro – E se eu contar a ela o que ocorreu?

**Esse é o problema das pessoas que são sinceras: acham que todo mundo também é.**

- Péssima idéia!

- Caroline... – sussurrou novamente – Ela é sua melhor amiga e minha namorada, não dá para esconder de todos.

Ele me abraçou e me segurou firme, começando a chorar. Odiava ver uma pessoa tão forte chorando em meus braços.

Stefan retirou-me de cima do balcão e deixou que eu ficasse de pé ao chão e não olhou em meus olhos depois do ato e isso me arrasou.

Tive vontade de chorar novamente, por vê-lo tão péssimo. Nunca me arrependeria do que fizemos, mas Stefan se arrependeu depois de eu ter dito que estávamos errados.

Ele subiu as escadas, rumo ao meu quarto. Encaminhei-me atrás dele. Stefan sentou-se na cama e eu me sentei à sua frente. Apoiei as mãos sobre seu joelho, embora já não estivesse mais chorando.

Ficamos parados no silêncio da escuridão.

- Chega... –

Tentei dizer algo, mas Stefan não deixou que eu terminasse. Ele se aproximou e beijou-me. Pude sentir o gosto dele em minha boca. Fechei os olhos deixando que ele conduzisse o beijo. Era a sensação mais gostosa da minha vida.

- Se já vamos mentir para todos, porque não continuar com a grande mentira? – murmurou ele, entre um beijou e outro.

Stefan segurou minha mão com força, puxando-me para a cama.

Pude sentir os carinhos em meu corpo todo, ele certamente sabia como tratar uma mulher. Pude sentir cada vez mais seu beijo e o desejo que ambos tínhamos.

Ele cansou rapidamente e eu respeitei sua atitude. Soltei o meu peso sobre o seu corpo e ele me abraçou pela cintura. E sussurrou, como se o que estivesse falando fosse um erro:

- E as juras de amor que fiz para Elena?

- Juras de amor? – disse espantada –** Elas são todas verdades, nenhuma delas são mentiras, muito ao contrário disso...**

**Elas só têm um prazo de validade **– pensei.

- Caroline, prometa para mim que nunca se arrependerá dessa noite, porque eu nunca vou.

- Nunca me arrependerei.

Beijei sua boca e dessa vez ele deixou que eu conduzisse o beijo e pude sentir o gosto dele novamente em minha boca. Como eu o amava, embora Stefan nunca saberá.

Adormecemos e só fomos acordar quando a luz do sol invadiu meu quarto, deixando-o todo colorido. A beleza da escuridão tinha ido para sempre e as mentiras permaneceriam.

**FIM**


End file.
